


The Sun is Rising

by Britterzzz7



Series: A Day in the Life of Peggy Carter [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britterzzz7/pseuds/Britterzzz7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One-Shot glimpse into the mind of Peggy during the pilot episode of Agent Carter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun is Rising

Hey Guys! I am obsessed with Agent Carter and Captain America so I thought I'd try my hand at a story of my own. I hope you guys like it! Feel free to leave any comments or reviews (positive and negative). This is just going to be a one-shot based on the Pilot episode of Agent Carter.--Brittany

-I Don't own anything having to do with Marvel, Agent Carter, or Captain America-  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I have to put her in the water”

“no, wait! We have time; you don’t have to do this”

“Peggy, this is my choice”

 

She remembers it like it was a yesterday when in reality it had been a year since she lost the love of her life. It had been a year since she listened as the man she loved crashed to his death, cold and alone out  
there in some unknown location. It had been a year since the war was over, and about a year and a half since her whole life changed, the minute that scrawny man from Brooklyn walked onto her Military base. As she stands at her window in her dressing gown taking a quiet minuet to have some tea before work, she finds herself reflecting on someone that never really leaves her mind. Whether she is storming the gates of a Hydra compound, interrogating Whitehall, or simply starring out the window, he is always with her, a driving force in her life. 

As Peggy is getting ready for work she reads the paper which features a lovely article about her friend Howard Stark and his latest battle against the government. "Oh Howard!" she says to herself. She wonders if her will ever go through his life without making it a show and always getting into some sort of trouble. If Steve were here he probably would have had the same reaction. Howard was a brilliant man but not the best person, but Peggy still considers him one of her closest friends.

As Peggy walks into her office at the SSR (Strategic Scientific Reserve), she can't help but think of how different life is without Steve. Who knows what would have happened if he had not crashed the Valkyrie. She would like to think that they would have had their dance and maybe, just maybe, the could have forward from that. She thought that she had found her "Right Partner" in Steve, but now she will never really know. As work dragged on and her colleagues constant berating her and undermining her skills and intelligence, Peggy decides to steal away for a few minuets. She goes on to the file room and without really thinking about it, she automatically heads right for the "Project Rebirth" file box. Peggy goes through the box looking for one thing, Steve. She takes his picture out of the file and hold it up, and she just stares at that gorgeous scrawny man. Peggy always felt that she and Steve were kindred spirits, both misunderstood and overlooked. This is why she fell for the little guy, she cared for him before Dr. Erskine gave him muscles-though she certainly didn't mind them- back when he was just the little guy looking for the right partner.

"Peggy?"

"I'm Here"

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"alright. A Week from Saturday, at the Stork Club. 8 O'clock on the Dot...Don't you Dare be late! Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"That's alright, I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd Hate to step on your..."

As if right on cue, Peggy is brought out of her daydream by Agent Sousa's crutch catching on the metal shelves. "'till next time Steve" She thinks to herself as she tucks the picture back in its rightful place. She makes idol conversation with Sousa before she leaves the room and heads back to the grind, and resumes her day at the office. All the while wishing she could have spent all day with that picture, reminiscing on the past, and getting a glimpse into what could have been if only things had turned out differently. If Only...


End file.
